Anatomía de Remus
by Billie Noir
Summary: ...¿Cómo sobrevive un licántropo solitario cuando la guerra en la que participó se repite? ¿Cómo sobrevive Remus al dolor? Un solo capítulo


**¡Hola! Una historia cortita de Remus. A lo mejor no se nota mucho, pero es un personaje que me apasiona y no sólo por su lado lobuno. **

**Espero que os guste, no está muy pulida porque cada vez que la toco la cambio tanto que al final no es ni un atisbo de lo que empezó siendo (creo qque se notará en el título). La subo igual, porque ya que está hecha... Lo mismo a alguien le hace sentir algo.**

**Un saludo!**

**

* * *

**

**Anatomía de Remus**

Pensar en penumbra no es una buena idea, por todos es sabido que la noche, la oscuridad de calma inquieta que precede a la madrugada, abona el terreno para desarrollar todo tipo de lóbregos pensamientos, peligrosos si no se desechan con la llegada de la madrugada. Además, uno no puede escribir en una habitación donde la única fuente de luz son los restos incandescentes de una antigua fogata en la chimenea, de modo que Remus decidió encender la luz del pequeño salón de su piso en el centro de Londres. Ni él mismo podía intuir cómo era capaz de llegar a final de mes sin un ingreso aceptable y vivir en el centro de una ciudad como aquella, ni tampoco se lo cuestionaba mucho no fuera que, investigando, averiguara que los Weasley, a pesar de sus propios apuros, aportaban una parte de su dinero para su bienestar. Albus Dumbledore nunca llegó a terminar su petición de ayuda al licántropo cuando Molly, con los ojos vidriosos de congoja, se apresuró a donar parte de sus ahorros a la causa. Remus intuía algo, pero no quería comprobar ninguna de sus suposiciones, una cobardía como otras muchas que él mismo se achacaba. Él ignoraba felizmente de dónde salía el dinero y ellos mantenían su secreto impidiendo que Remus bajara la cabeza, apesadumbrado, cada vez que Arthur le hablaba. Sin embargo, ninguno de los Weasley le miró nunca con la compasión típica de los benefactores y eso se lo agradecía de corazón.

La luz iluminó la estancia semivacía con pocos muebles imprescindibles, todos de segunda mano, que necesitaba para vivir. Una considerable capa de polvo tapizaba los estantes de las librerías que recorrían las paredes de la habitación, anunciando con sutilidad abrumadora el estado de dejadez en el que estaba la casa. No era una excusa, pero no había tenido tiempo de adecentarla entre idas y venidas con el grupo de licántropos de Greyback, ni con la batalla en Hogwarts, ni con el entierro de Dumbledore. Tan sólo esperaba que Tonks no se hubiera dado cuenta de la suciedad.

Cogió tranquilamente un ajado cuaderno de una de las librerías y se sentó en soledad en la butaca más cercana a la chimenea. No se molestó en volver a encender el fuego, la noche pronto terminaría y, por las barbas de Merlín, que había sido larga e intensa. Abrió el cuaderno, sin prisa, por la primera página.

El día había sido duro, tan duro y áspero como sólo la muerte de un ser querido puede endurecerlo. Y a él se le habían muerto tantos, amargamente sonrió al pensar que de tantos muertos como tenía a sus espaldas se podría decir que todos sus días tenían ese deje de aspereza que queda en la boca al comer una pera demasiado verde. Volvió a sonreír con mayor amargura al verse comparando la muerte con el estado de una pera; cínico o macabro, tal vez algo insensibilizado, Remus Lupin nunca había sido de fácil palabra en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere. Prefería escribirlos, eso es algo que Tonks debería entender.

Miró la fecha escrita con letra un tanto infantil arriba en el margen derecho de la primera hoja de la libreta "_7th of April, 1972_". Veinticinco años antes había escrito por primera vez en aquel cuaderno y desde entonces, día tras día había realizado el mismo ritual hasta llegar a hoy. Quien, en aquellas hojas, hubiera visto un diario; no tenía ojos o era analfabeto, porque lo que Remus Lupin escribía allí era un meticuloso compendio de síntomas de posibles enfermedades que le ocurrieron o le podrían ocurrir en el futuro. Se pasó una mano por su cabello largo canoso arreglándoselo como si con la lectura de la fecha se hubiera despeinado y se acarició las patillas lobunas cuidadosamente cortadas, mientras imaginaba la cara de Tonks si se lo enseñaba. Llegó a la conclusión de que aquello podría ser divertido, lo tacharía de loco, paranoico y después le volvería a declarar su amor incondicional a pesar de todas sus manías. Adoraba esa afición tan suya a quererlo sin reservas; mientras él, muy a su pesar, la amaba con culpabilidad.

La metamórfaga se había marchado enfadada a la cama en el piso de arriba dejándolo solo en el salón después de una de sus muchas peleas. Él, después de la batalla en Hogwarts, había aceptado la posibilidad de darse una oportunidad a ambos, pero durante del entierro de Dumbledore no había podido evitar pensar en la inminente guerra y sus consecuencias. Nadie debía arruinar así la vida de una chica tan joven y guapa; una guerra y el amor de un viejo desempleado: mala combinación. Y así se lo había comentado a la chica de pelo rosa que suspiraba de felicidad apoyada en su pecho, ambos sentados en el sofá. Si de verdad hubiera querido arruinar una noche de pasión, no le habría salido mejor.

Después de unas cuantas verdades, gritadas y susurradas, pero siempre dolorosas, Tonks se puso la chaqueta dispuesta a marcharse a su casa, a llorar tal vez. Remus no se lo permitió, no en tiempos como aquellos. Tan intrépida como siempre, loca aventurera queriendo irse a casa a medianoche con mortífagos acechando en las esquinas, la obligó a dormir en su desvencijada cama, sabiendo que la chica nunca pondría mala cara por el somier chirriante y el colchón caducado.

Contuvo sus ganas de correr a despertarla y verla desperezarse arrugando, somnolienta, la nariz para ahogar un bostezo dispuesta a escucharlo, siempre estaba preparada para todo lo que él le propusiera y a Remus le costaba no abusar de aquel poder embriagador. Volvió la vista hacia su compendio de malestares, dejando a un lado los pensamientos sobre la chica que dormía a dos zancadas arriba de las escaleras, notando una punzada de dolor en su pecho que se alargaba hacia el brazo derecho. Inspiró profundamente sabiendo que aquello sólo era el principio de una de sus sesiones de enfermedades imaginarias.

Hoy no estaba seguro de querer describir aquello en las hojas del cuaderno junto al punzante dolor en un lado de su cabeza, ni la palidez alarmante de las puntas de sus dedos; no, hoy no. Extrañamente no esa noche tenía esa necesidad de escribir sus dolores diarios reales o imaginarios conjurando así algún poder místico que le evitara alguna enfermedad. Leyó la primera página.

"_Hoy he resuelto que las enfermedades nunca más me pillarán desprevenido_. _Si soy un monstruo impredecible, haré lo posible por cambiarlo_", así comenzaba la página. No le hacía falta esforzarse para saber la causa que le incitó a escribir todo aquello. Con diez años y la primera muerte cercana pesando en su alma la angustia tiende a salir por la primera rendija que tiene a mano, como el agua en un vaso de plástico resquebrajado. Sí, hubo un desencadenante y fue ver a su madre llorar a la salida de la consulta del medimago después de obtener la confirmación total de que la enfermedad de su hijo nunca tendría cura; por suerte el medimago no añadió que su vida sería tan triste como un tango.

Las madres, en opinión de su padre, eran los seres más fuertes y valientes de la tierra; según el señor Lupin, dejaban las lágrimas entre los dolores del parto y la emoción de ver a su pequeño llorar. "Y tu madre lloró mucho al tenerte", le dijo una vez durante la cena. Así que a sus diez años la imagen de su madre sollozando en la sala de espera se le quedó grabada en la mente, indeleble, incrementando la sensación de que lo que tenía no era una simple anemia confirmado un mes después con su primera y dolorosa transformación.

Todavía le dolía la mirada de dolor, tristeza y pena que le dirigió su madre cuando le preguntó si se encontraba bien, nunca la olvidó ni aún después que ella le respondiera "no es nada" acariciándole la mejilla con ternura. Pero él sabía o intuía que el día en que murió su hermana, el mismo día que un monstruo terrible le mordió en la pierna cuando intentaba escapar de sus garras, su futuro próximo pasaba de ser prometedor o dar lástima. Sin saberlo, aquella mirada detono la aversión de Remus a la compasión; así como las preguntas del medimago¿desde cuando tiene los síntomas¿Con qué frecuencia, desarrollaron en él la necesidad de examinarse así mismo y a sus dolores. Cualquier cambio no controlado, conocido o anteriormente anotado con letra pulcra en el cuaderno desencadenaba una verdadera angustia en el licántropo.

"_Hoy he resuelto que las enfermedades..._", releyó la frase desencadenante de que rellenara hojas y hojas con síntomas, signos e imaginaciones sobre enfermedades cercanas a la paranoia; además de documentar paso a paso los síntomas de la licantropía, las transformación, los días previos y las heridas que se autoinflingía en cada luna llena. Todo explicado detallada y minuciosamente con frases cortas y precisas.

"17, March, 1990. Luna llena. Moratones, contusiones en brazos y pecho. Herida abierta en el omóplato lateral derecho. Curada antes de ver algún signo de infección..." La sonrisa sardónica formaban los labios del mago aumentó al leer aquellas líneas desde una perspectiva diferente. Ahora, así, sentado en su sillón favorito, guardando luto por la muerte del último hombre bueno en la tierra capaz de confiar en él, controlando a su propia mente que se empeñaba relacionar su dolor en el brazo con un incipiente infarto y deseando hacerle el amor a la mujer que dormía en el piso de arriba; sintió que su cuaderno de enfermedades era estúpido y esquizofrénico. ¿De qué le había servido? Justo antes del amanecer mirando fijamente las cenizas de la chimenea pensó, _mi vida no ha tenido ningún sentido, no la he vivido si no a través de un estúpido compendio de enfermedades._

Se acarició las patillas pensativo con la vista fija en las brasas apagadas intentaba asimilar su reciente descubrimiento; porque aquel cuaderno viejo con olor a muerto era su vida, su dolor y su salvación. Sin él la rabia, esa carcoma maligna como el odio, le abrasaría las entrañas; dejando libre a un lobo furioso e irracional. El cuaderno ponía los límites a su bestialidad.

Miró las fechas del cuaderno que comprendían el periodo de sus felices años en Hogwarts, por comprobar una teoría que le rondaba la cabeza. Sin sorpresa observó que, las hojas correspondientes aparecían casi vacías, escasos apuntes en cada una. Sin perder esas páginas, buscó, por comparar, las fechas de las muertes de sus amigos. Un gruñido afirmativo salió de su garganta al ver las hojas llenas de anotaciones, letra apretada, marcas del dolor que sintió en aquellos momentos; se había escudado en aquellas páginas para sobrellevar la muerte y la soledad. Una manera como otra cualquiera, pero ahora le parecía ridícula.

-¿Disecando tu dolor? -La figura esbelta de Tonks apoyada en el dintel de la puerta del salón resaltando sin pudor cada una de sus curvas. El pelo rosa corto estaba despeinado y aplastado en uno de los lados, signo claro de las vueltas que había dado en la cama. Olvidándose del cuaderno Remus intentó adivinar si sus sábanas ahora olerían a ella; la miró deleitándose con su cuerpo. La camiseta de manga corta que llevaba no tapaba mucho sus caderas sin vaqueros que las protegieran y sus piernas desnudas cruzadas resultaban tremendamente suaves a la vista. Remus chasqueó la lengua, sin saber como empezar un acercamiento después de la última pelea y verla así, tan rematadamente sexy (aunque Tonks nunca lo reconociera, toda ella era perturbadoramente sensual) no ayudaba a pensar.

-Lo sabías -Comentó Remus sin extrañarse, Tonks había demostrado innumerables veces conocerlo mejor que él así mismo. La miró fijamente y ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho buscando algo de calor, la estancia estaba fría.

-Dentro de poco amanecerá -Comentó Tonks, perdida en sus pensamientos, miraba la madera que tapizaba el suelo descubriendo que estaba quebrada, deslucida y rota; como su corazón, pensó sin evitar una sonrisa amarga. Alzó la vista para observar a Remus. El licántropo pasaba las páginas de aquel viejo cuaderno que, una de esas noches en las que él, derrotado, se refugiaba en sus caderas, encontró abandonado en el sofá -Es raro.

-¿El qué? -Remus olvidó por un momento su cuaderno. Tonks se movió ligeramente apoyando la espalda en el dintel, mostrando su perfil y evitando que Remus viera sus lágrimas.

-Que amanezca de nuevo y Albus no esté llamándonos para una misión -No pudo evitar hablar con la voz rota -Remus, ya estamos en guerra.

Ante la mención del mago. Remus miró al vacío a través de la ventana donde la luz del exterior clareaba, pero en seguida se giró para observar a la chica de pelo rosa intuyendo que debía hacer algo para retenerla. Tonks, abatida, perdía su luminosidad. El pelo rosa chicle, de nuevo desaparecía ante sus ojos como siempre que peleaban y a Remus se le partía el corazón.

-Este cuaderno...-Comenzó a hablar mostrándoselo de lejos, sin atreverse a iniciar un acercamiento aunque sólo fuera físico. Resultaba tan normal perder el control cuando ella estaba cerca. Y él únicamente quería explicarle que ya no quería depender de aquel cuaderno para sobrevivir. Tonks lo interrumpió bruscamente, molesta por lo que ella consideraba una evasión del tema principal.

-Estamos en guerra -Repitió y en ese momento separó su espalda del dintel dispuesta a acercarse a él. De nuevo tenía que intentarlo -Si vamos a morir, hagámoslo sabiéndonos felices. ¿No lo ves? -Se señaló al pelo ahora grisáceo -Sin ti no soy feliz, sin mi no eres más que un alma en pena anclada a la muerte. ¿No lo ves?

-Eso es un poco arrogante ¿No crees? -Remus esbozó una media sonrisa, miró el viejo cuaderno antes de tirarlo con cansancio al sofá y avanzar un par de pasos hacia ella. Tonks lo miró pensativa, sin escuchar su frase. Quién le hubiera dicho un par de años antes que aquel hombre canoso, de aspecto cansado y enfermizo, la haría vibrar con cada caricia.

-No soy feliz sin ti -Insistió -Y quién sabe si sobreviviré a esta guerra -Clavó su mirada vidriosa en él -No quiero morirme sola.

Remus acortó la distancia entre ellos, ahora sin temor a acercarse, porque mientras ella hablaba, sentía de nuevo que sus defensas cedían. Tonks se dejó abrazar, abandonada a su suerte, a lo que el licántropo decidiera una vez más. Como siempre se dejaba hacer pensando que esa era la definitiva, que Remus no cambiaria de opinión, no se echaría atrás; pero una vez tras otra, a la mañana siguiente, abandonaba esa cama desvencijada con una nueva derrota en sus ojos. En tantas ocasiones tocaba el cielo con los dedos desde aquella cama rota en el piso de arriba, para volver a la tierra con vuelo sin motor ni paracaídas.

-Aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda. Tú confías en Harry y yo no puedo dejar de pensar en qué puede hacer un chico de dieciséis años sin la protección de Albus. Perderemos la guerra y no habrá un mañana. Dame un ahora, no te pido tanto -Susurró en sus brazos. Entre las contrariedades de Tonks estaba su manera de hablar cuando las cosas eran importantes. Siempre tan extrovertida, risueña y parlanchina, se volvía seca y susurrante cuando el tema trataba de sus sentimientos.

-No puedo prometerte...-Tonks cerró los ojos vencida de nuevo, preparada para otro rechazo, al oír la voz suave de Remus cerca de su oído -...una victoria. Pero confía en Harry, él es más de lo que creemos.

-Basta, Remus -Tonks rompió el abrazo con brusquedad, enfadada con el licántropo y con ella misma -Estoy hablando de nosotros. De ti y de mí, de oportunidades. Déjame aliviar tu dolor y ayúdame a tener esperanza.

-No puedo... -Gimió Remus notando de nuevo ese dolor en el pecho y en el brazo ahora que no estaba abrazado a ella. Sabía cuánta razón tenía, pero no podría nunca amarla con libertad, sin sentirse observado y juzgado por los demás.

-No quieres. Dices que me amas, pero que no puedes estar conmigo. Aseguras qué eres viejo, licántropo y pobre, y yo sólo veo excusas baratas. ¡Dime que tienes miedo y lo entenderé! -Le gritó Tonks, al borde de la desesperación -¿No te das cuenta, verdad? Tienes miedo a cambiar de vida. Miedo a separarte de ese cuaderno lleno de muerte.

Remus la abrazó de nuevo, pero esta vez Tonks se resistió y lo mantuvo alejado con la mirada furiosa, su pelo coloreándose de rosa de nuevo, esperando hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Tengo miedo -Confesó al fin el licántropo. Sintió que su corazón se liberaba en parte -De verte muerta entre mis brazos y no recuperarme nunca más. Miedo a perder de nuevo a la gente que quiero. Miedo a volver a revivir otra vez una guerra que en la que ya luché. Miedo a ver de nuevo a James y a Lily morir, a Sirius... -Tonks, ahora sí, se abrazó a él con fuerza, mientras Remus lloraba desahogándose. No era que nunca hubiera llorado en la soledad de su casa, la cuestión era que a nadie le había confesado jamás sus temores. Ni siquiera a Sirius, en el breve tiempo que tuvieron para rehacer su amistad. Las cargas son menores cuando las compartes, le dijo en alguna ocasión Albus. Tal vez tuviera razón. De repente, recobró la compostura y abrazó a Tonks con decisión -Hazme vivir, Nymphadora.

Tal fue la súplica que, por una vez, Tonks no fue capaz de enfadarse al oír su horrible nombre propio. Anonadada por las confesiones y la repentina actitud del licántropo, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos apretándose contra él con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Estuvieron así un rato, sin decir nada, Remus buscando el valor para cambiar de vida y Tonks dudando entre confiar una vez más en él o alejarse del más mínimo atisbo de dolor como los perros apaleados.

-Cómo te creo -La chica de pelo rosa fue la primera que habló, presintiendo que cedería al desazón y se iría sin creer en las palabras de Remus. Él pareció salir de sus pensamientos, parpadeó mientras se ubicaba y, al final, esbozó una de esas medias sonrisas seductoras.

-Vente a vivir conmigo -Hizo una pausa observando la reacción de la chica. Ella lo miraba sin saber dónde estaba la broma. Antes de que abriera la boca para responderle continuó- O me voy yo, si mi casa no te gusta. Tienes razón aprovechemos el presente. Ayúdame a sobrellevar el pasado.

-¿Cuál de todas las cosas que he dicho...-Remus la besó con pasión antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. La apretó contra su cuerpo y paseó sus manos por su espalda.

-Vente a vivir conmigo -Insistió al separarse, le acarició el pelo rosa que brillaba con los primeros rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana tímidos y vigilados de cerca por las nubes londinenses -Te necesito.

Y Tonks, lloró al comprender. Lloró de alegría, rabia acumulada, alivio y pena porque Dumbledore nunca vería su logro. Lloró y besó a Remus como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Lloró y, con los ojos cerrados, se dejó llevar hasta el sofá, permitió que Remus la tumbara en él.

Abandonados a la pasión, actuaron como si nunca hubieran estado juntos. Las ganas y el miedo de perderse agudizaron sus sentidos. Cada beso, cada caricia era más intensa que la anterior, quemaba el contacto. El roce de la ropa quitada era urgente, pero no tanto como el tacto de las pieles. Los susurros y los gemidos llenaron la habitación ahora iluminada por la luz de un nuevo día.

-Vendré a vivir contigo -Susurró en su oído abriendo sus piernas y dejando que Remus se acomodara entre ellas. El licántropo, sonriendo, cogió el viejo cuaderno de enfermedades y lo tiró a las tristes brasas que resistían en la chimenea, antes de penetrar a la chica ya hacerla gemir con la voz ronca. Las brasas chisporretearon un momento cuando el libro cayó entre ellas y lentamente, sin prisa, lo ennegrecieron, pero a Remus no le importó, su presente era aquella chica que susurraba su nombre entre suspiros y ellos dos, juntos, sobrevivirían a esa maldita guerra.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**En cuanto a mi otro cuento "El día que una de tus bromas...", estoy en ello, estoy en ello. Voy tarde, sí, lo sé, pero es que las semanas son cortas, los fines de semana escasos, las horas en el día son pocas y no me da tiempo a hacerlo todo tan bien como me gustaría. **

**Un saludo, Billie Noir**


End file.
